<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Trip by stuckyfucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255580">Beach Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky'>stuckyfucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Day At The Beach, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Peeing in the ocean, Road Trips, Wetting, sorry to the fish, wetting in water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short, low effort story that took me only maybe 3 hours to write.</p><p>I don't know how far NYC is from a beach, but if there's one nearby, then for the sake of the story we can just pretend they didn't want to go to that one and wanted to go to another one really far away.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short, low effort story that took me only maybe 3 hours to write.</p><p>I don't know how far NYC is from a beach, but if there's one nearby, then for the sake of the story we can just pretend they didn't want to go to that one and wanted to go to another one really far away.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> They've been in the car for only half an hour when Bucky first starts to feel the need. It's a 5 hour drive to the beach, but he'll be fine. It's not that bad, barely an actual need, only a small, slight urge.</p><p> It's hot out today, like, hot hot, so Steve had suggested a trip to the beach to cool off. It was a good idea, and Bucky quickly agreed. They had changed into their swim trunks and loose tee shirts and packed the back of the car full of waters, sodas, snacks, towels, and sunscreen, and hit the road.</p><p> Like mentioned before, it's hot, so they've already each been drinking the soda and water, Steve only opting for water, and Bucky going for the cherry Pepsi. </p><p> 2 hours later, and Bucky's not so comfortable anymore. With the temperature, and him and Steve talking and laughing and listening to music, he hadn't been paying attention to how much he's been drinking, and 5 empty soda cans litter the floor of the car at his feet, as well as the half empty one he's been working on, which is sitting in the cupholder. He can still hold it, he tells himself. Only 3 hours to go and it's not that bad. He can use the bathroom when they get there.</p><p> 2 and a half more hours, and he's questioning himself. He had subconsciously finished the half can and opened another one, which is now almost gone. He hadn't even been thinking about it. He's bursting now, trying not to squirm too much as he thinks to himself, <em>you can hold it. You can hold it. It's only another half hour, you can hold it. </em></p><p> "You alright, Buck?" Steve asks when he notices Bucky shifting occasionally. </p><p> "Yeah, I'm good. Just getting restless. We've been driving a long time." Bucky says smoothly, and Steve believes his lie.</p><p> "We're nearly there." He says. "Get me some of those chocolate covered pretzels from the back, will you?"</p><p> "You can't eat and drive, Steve."</p><p> "I'm not, you're gonna feed them to me." </p><p> Bucky laughs and regrets it when he has to squeeze his thighs together against a sudden wave of urgency. </p><p> "Here." Says Bucky after reaching in the back and grabbing the requested snack. He opens the bag and holds out a pretzel to Steve, who eats it straight from Bucky's hand without taking his eyes off the road.</p><p> "Okay, you had yours. The rest are mine." Bucky grins and makes a big show of grabbing a handful of the pretzels and shoving all of them into his mouth at once. </p><p> "Oh, come on," Steve laughs. "No fair."</p><p> "It is so fair." Bucky says. "You can feed yourself once we get there and you're not driving anymore."</p><p> "You're such a brat." Steve mutters, but there's no heat behind it. </p><p> Bucky finishes the pretzels and grabs a bag of chips, smirking at Steve.</p><p> "Really? You're just gonna tease me by eating in front of me when I can't?"</p><p> "Yes."</p><p> "You know you're gonna have to wait half an hour before you can get in the water." Steve says, "starting when you finish that bag. You don't want to get cramps."</p><p> "That's a myth." Bucky says.</p><p> "Well better safe than sorry. We're almost there, maybe 10 more minutes. So you'll have to sit out and wait for 20."</p><p> "Fine." Says Bucky. "Only if you sit with me."</p><p> "Why would I sit with you after you're being such a jerk?"</p><p> "Cause you're a punk."</p><p> "Fine, I'll sit with you. But no more snacks for you."</p><p> "No fair!"</p><p> "Is too fair."</p><p> They actually get to the beach 5 minutes later, instead of the predicted 10.</p><p> Bucky’s glad to finally get there, he had been putting up a front in the car, hiding his desperation. He really, really, <em>really</em> needs to go now, he can barley stand still as he shuts the car door. But now they're here, and Bucky can use the bathroom, which is... not here?</p><p> He looks all around and doesn't see a bathroom anywhere. Not even a porta potty. Okay... the water's right there, yeah, he can piss in the water. Everybody does it. He starts walking towards the water.</p><p> "Bucky." Steve says from behind him. "Where are you going?"</p><p> "For a swim." Bucky calls back.</p><p> "No you're not, you just ate. Come sit down for 25 minutes." Steve says, laying out a towel on the sand.</p><p> "You were serious?!"</p><p> "Yes! Water safety is no joke. Come on." </p><p> Bucky considers his options. He can go sit with Steve, and try to hold it longer, or he can make a break for it, and go piss in the ocean. His bladder throbs at the thought of release. <em>No, </em>he thinks to himself. <em>No. Steve's right. I can hold it, it's only 25 minutes.</em></p><p>He heads back to Steve and drops down next to him on the towel.</p><p> For 20 minutes, he tries not to squirm while also desperately trying to hold back his piss. He doesn't want to grab himself like a child in front of Steve, or all the other beach-goers, but the temptation is strong.</p><p> He crosses and uncrosses his legs a few times, trying to wait long enough in between that it won't look suspicious. He tenses his thighs and clenches every pelvic muscle with all his might against a particularly harsh rush of need, but it doesn't stop the leak that spurts from his dick. He quickly brings his knees to his chest and crosses his ankles.</p><p> "Steve," Bucky says, unable to keep his voice even. "Can I go swim now? Please?"</p><p> "5 more minutes, Buck. Are you alright? You're sweating."</p><p> "It's like 100 degrees out, Einstein."</p><p> "Okay, you don't need to catch an attitude. I'm just saying. You don't seem like you're feeling all that great. Are you feeling sick? Getting dehydrated? Do you need some water?"</p><p> "Water is the last thing I need." Bucky says, squeezing his thighs. "I just... I <em>really</em> have to piss. I tried to go do it in the water when we got here but you stopped me."</p><p> "Bucky!" Steve gasps. "You can't pee in the ocean! That's rude!"</p><p> "To who, the fish?!"</p><p> "Well... yes, actually. But also to the other people who are in there! It's common courtesy." Steve says.</p><p> "Well there aren't any bathrooms here! Not even porta potties! I already looked," Says Bucky. "And I can't hold it anymore!"</p><p> "Calm down," Steve says. "It can't be that bad, I'm sure you can hold it long enough for us to go find a bathroom somewhere."</p><p> "I can't, Steve, I really can't."</p><p> "We can get back in the car right now and drive to McDonald's or something, use the bathroom there. I saw one not even 2 minutes before we got here."</p><p> "Steve I'm telling you, seriously, I really can't hold it long enough to go find a bathroom."</p><p> "Bucky, I'll drive quick, come on, I can get us there in no time."</p><p> "I can't! Please, Steve, I promise you that you're the only person on Earth who wouldn't pee in the water. Everyone pees in the water. Everyone. I'm sure half the people here already have."</p><p> "Bucky."</p><p> "Steve please! I'm gonna piss myself." Then, pointing across the beach to a mother holding a toddler's hand as he jumps around in the shallow water, "look! Look at that baby. I bet you $100 that he's already pissed in the water like, 5 times."</p><p> "You're not a baby." Steve says.</p><p> "Steeeeve!" Bucky whines.</p><p> "Fine. You're not a baby, but you sure can whine like one. Go."</p><p> Bucky immediately scrambles to his feet, only to drop back down to a crouch with a quiet whimper as a long leak shoots out. Steve watches the piss trickle down his boyfriend's leg and a few drops patter softly onto the towel.</p><p> "Jeez, Bucky. I would have stopped the car if I knew you had to go. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"</p><p> "I don't know." Bucky whines. "But it's bad. Real bad. I really can't hold it."</p><p> "Okay, okay, come on. Can you make it to the water?"</p><p> "I-I don't know," Bucky says, as he slowly tries to stand. He nearly doubles over from the desperation that pulses through his abdomen, but Steve catches him.</p><p> "Fuck, Steve, I can't hold it anymore." Bucky says as another leak trickles down his legs, and luckily the swim shorts show no stains.</p><p> "Come on, Buck. It's not that far. You can do it." Steve encourages as he pulls Bucky forward. </p><p> Every step is agony as his bladder spasms and he tries not to piss. It feels like hours before they're stepping into the water, although he knows realistically it's been maybe 15 seconds.</p><p> The very second the cold water rushes over Bucky's ankles, he's losing it. Hot piss streams down his legs as he runs forward, as fast as he can through water anyway,  until he's waist deep and he can finally relax his tired muscles. He sighs at the overwhelming relief, eyes closing, feeling the water getting warm around him.</p><p> "Oh, fuck, Steve." He says. "It feels so fucking good, holy shit I had to go so fucking bad."</p><p> "Shut up, Bucky, before you draw attention!" Steve whispers.</p><p> Bucky opens his eyes to see Steve standing about a foot away from him, his cheeks lit up with a bright blush, glancing around them.</p><p> "Are you... are you peeing too?" Bucky asks with a grin.</p><p> "Yes, now shut it."</p><p> "I thought it was rude to the fish."</p><p> "Well, I had to go too. Obviously not as badly as you did, but still... like you said, there's no bathrooms."</p><p> Bucky finishes up after what feels like forever, and in a much better mood now that he's not dying of need, he laughs. </p><p> "Sorry, fish." He says.</p><p> Steve laughs too.</p><p> "Yeah, sorry fish."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>